zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghini
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They have the appearance of a typical ghost, with one eye, and with a white or blue body, and a wispy tail. They usually come out when their graves are disturbed, although they are also known to actively haunt graveyards in search of any victims. They often attack in groups, having a collective life force. In some games, when one is killed, all will be killed simultaneously. They can be dispatched with many weapons, but they require more hits to kill than most common enemies. They have appeared mostly in handheld games to date. The official Zelda web site states that Ghinis and Poes are one and the same, but they are treated differently in the games, so this is not generally considered canon. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Ghinis appear only in the Graveyard in western Hyrule. Each area of the cemetery has one Ghini. It moves slowly in a linear pattern. However, any time Link brushes against a gravestone, another Ghini appears. Ghinis that spawn from gravestones are completely invulnerable to all of Link's weapons, and move in random non-linear patterns, occasionally slowing and briefly resting in place. Defeating the original Ghini will eliminate all Ghinis on the screen. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ghinis haunt the Cemetery north of the Koholint Prairie, for the most part. Some will fly around in open sight, while others appear when Link approaches their gravestones. They are among the most difficult regular enemies to defeat in the game, requiring multiple hits from even a Spin Attack to be defeated. They also attack in conjunction with Zombies. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Ghinis appear in the Graveyard and the Explorer's Crypt in Holodrum, as well as the Yoll Graveyard, the Spirit's Grave, and the Ancient Tomb in Labrynna. Ghinis that flicker briefly before moving when Link encounters them are weaker than ordinary Ghinis, which do not flicker. Oddly, one blow from the Rod of Seasons will kill them instantly. However, this technique is only able to be performed in Holodrum, due to the Rod of Seasons' sole availability in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. A large Ghini named Giant Ghini serves as the mini-boss of the Spirit's Grave, the first dungeon in Oracle of Ages. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Ghinis, as well as Giant Ghinis, appear in The Swamp and the Infiltration of Hyrule Castle. Ghinis can be destroyed either by Sword attacks or by light from Torches. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Ghinis appear in the Royal Valley, attacking anyone nearing the area. They attack in a way similar to ReDeads and Gibdos, in that they will start sucking the life force out of Link should he be caught by them. There is also a female Ghini known as Gina that Link can fuse Kinstones with. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Ghinis appear in the Dark Palace and lazily fly in elliptical patterns. Although they are not especially aggressive, they can be a nuisance since some are more visible in lit areas while others are more visible in dark areas, depending on their color. There are also Ghinis that become invisible in lit areas known as Black Ghinis or Dark Ghinis. The best way to kill this version when there is light is a Spin Attack or a Sword Beam as it is easier to known where they fly. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Ghinis appear as enemies. See also * Giant Ghini * Hue * Poe de:Ghini es:Ghini fr:Ghini it:Ghini pt-br:Ghini zh-tw:基尼 Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:Ghosts Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes enemies